Sasuke's Proposal
by Sharingangirl001
Summary: When Sasuke takes Sakura on their final date, what will happen? The title kinda gives it away, but it's really good! Please review, it's my first story! xXxSasuSakuxXx


**This is the first for many.**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

Sasuke dragged Sakura out into the sunset.

"Sasuke! Where are we going?" Sakura yelled through the blowing wind.

"You'll see!" He yelled back raising his eyebrows.

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for 3 years, and unfortunately Sasuke was gutless to ask her to marry him. That bastard!

They arrived a sunset. The sun was shining off the cherry blossoms and gave it a peach glow.

He helped her sit down on the cliff carefully, as not to rip her beautiful dress.

"Have I said you look beautiful tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Not quite."

"You look beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. She kissed back, and it soon became a heated make out session between the two. They broke for air, and Sasuke brushed some pink hair out of Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Pink and green is the new black." He joked. The two sat in silence for a while. Then Sasuke stood up and reached out his hand.

"Follow me?"

Sakura grabbed his hand nodding her head. They came to a fairly large bush.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke whispered, as he grabbed her hand and put it over her face. She could hear Sasuke push aside the bush and lead the way into an unknown area. He let go of her hand to reveal a set table (with a candle!) in the middle of nowhere.

"Sasuke it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke pulled out a chair for Sakura at the table set for two.

"Did you do this yourself?!" She asked sitting down.

Sasuke laughed. "With a little help from Kakashi…" he smiled.

He stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He lifted a silver lid off a plate for her. A small red box lay in the center of the silver plate.

Sakura gasped while Sasuke grabbed the box and kneeled down.

"Sakura Haruno." He said opening the box to reveal a beautiful gold band, with a pink diamond cherry blossom on it.

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura sat in silence for a minute and 47 seconds.

"Wow." She final said something. "Wow. Wow. Wow." She repeated.

"So?" Sasuke breathed hard.

"Yes."

Sasuke let out a long breath. He grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. He could feel a small tear drop on his hand as he slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I have two questions. Actually three!"

"Go ahead." He sighed sitting in his own chair.

"First. Was it-?" She paused.

"Expensive? Not for me. But for Naruto? Definitely."

She laughed. "Second. Why not sooner!?" She joked.

"What you wanted me to propose on our first date!"

"YES! Um…I mean…WELL! WITH THE WAY YOU LOOK EVERYONE WANTED YOU! OF COURSE I DID!"

Sasuke laughed. "And the third question?"

"Right." She blushed. "Where ARE we going to eat?"

"Oh…" he paused for a long time. "I thought of that, but then thought better." He mumbled something, and put out his hand. She let him grab her and lead her through another bush.

"So we're just going to leave that there!"

"Kakashi will clean it up, that's why I owe him."

Sakura laughed this time. Then she gasped to see that she was looking at a hotel in the middle of nowhere also.

"Well, isn't it the middle of nowhere day!" She joked.

They laughed and went inside.

**Okay no seriously guys...I have alot of hits and 2 reviews. Please! It doesn't take that long to review and you only have to click twice and type whatever you want. Please I really need your feedback!!**

**Sasuke: WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY DID AFTER!?**

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WOMAN!**

**Sharingangirl001: A writer. And what are you?**

**Sasuke: blink HOW DARE YOU! I DID NOT DO IT WITH SAKURA HARUNO!!**

**Sharingangirl001: I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!! YOU DID THAT ON YOUR HUNNEY MOON!! YOU JUST CHECKED INTO A ROOM WITH TWO BEDS AND WENT TO SLEEP! I'M NOT PERVERTED YOU JACK ASS!**

**Sasuke: oh… PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I'M KILLED!!**


End file.
